Broken
by smexyie222
Summary: This is kind of my first try at writing something like this. This story may have triggers in it, I'm not really sure what those are at the moment. Dick Wolf owns all of this other than Elliot. ENJOY!
1. Found

"NYPD, open up!", Cragen shouted. He stepped back, before nodding to the SWAT team guy with the battering ram. They ran inside, catching the two people inside who were found with a meth lab, cocaine, crack, and EX.

"Serena and Joseph Benson, you are under arrest for possession of illegal drugs, murder, attempted murder, accessory to murder, and the sexual assault of Emily Underwood. You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. Do you understand these rights?", Elliot and Fin said, after handcuffing each of them.

Each person nodded, before being taken away in separate police cars. Amanda was about to leave, when she heard a noise, kind of like a whimper, but scratchy.

"Captain, did you hear that? It sounds like an animal. We have to find it!", she exclaimed, before shushing everyone, and the noise was heard again.

"Search every room for a trap door, a crawl space, a locked or covered up door." he ordered, before searching around.

Amanda looked in the parents bedroom, and the noise got louder. She found an area of the hardwood floor that was under a carpet, that sounded more hollow than the rest.

"I need a crowbar in here!" she yelled, standing up quickly. A rookie cop brought her the crowbar with shaky hands, scared of what might be found.

Amanda pushed with all her might, and the piece of hardwood flew up and landed on the bed. She turned on her flashlight, because the area was pretty dark. A ladder led downward to a dirt floor, with bits of wood, rocks, glass, and clothes scattered on the floor. She picked her way around the bits of glass, before coming to a cage. The light from the flashlight shone through the cage, before landing on an extremely skinny leg in a ball and chain. She realized then and there that it wasn't an animal at all.

It was a human.


	2. Out

Amanda was horrified. She had never seen such abuse on a child, or so she thought she was a child, seeing as how small she was. The young girl was terrified and started scooting back, away from the light from the flashlight. Amanda shone it on the young girl again before speaking.

"I'm not going to hurt you little one.".

The girl looked up at Amanda, tilting her head to the side, seeming like she was thinking over Amanda's words.

"No….hurt…..Olivia? You….no….lie?".

"No, I'm not lying to you, Olivia. I will not hurt you.".

Amanda looked at the cage looking for an opening or a lock. Pulling a pin from her hair, she unlocked the cage, opening it, but not stepping in yet.

"I'm gonna come in here, ok, Olivia?".

"Ok.".

Amanda stepped in the small cage which was taller than her, but barely had any arm room for her. Stooping down, Amanda picked the lock on the chain on her ankle, setting the girl free.

"Can you stand up for me sweetie?".

Nodding, Olivia stood up for the first time in days. Her legs were wobbly and she fell into Amanda's arms like a sack of potatoes.

"I need help down here.",she spoke into her walkie-talkie.

She hefted Olivia onto her other shoulder, carrying her to the entrance to the cavern-like area. She handed her to the officer above, before climbing out herself. The officer handed Olivia back to Amanda after she had taken off the walkie-talkie.

The ambulance arrived quickly, but the loud noise scared Olivia.

"AHHH! Noise….bad.", she cowered in Amanda's grip, before the woman rubbed her back to calm her down.

"No, that noise isn't bad because it lets you know it's here to help.".

"Oh…".

Amanda placed Liv in the back of the ambulance, where a female EMT was waiting to check her vitals. Olivia was mesmerized by the back of the ambulance until she saw the needle in the EMT's hand. She freaked out, scrambling into Amanda's arms once again.

"What's wrong kid?", she asked, feeling the stick-thin child tremble.

"No...sharp...she...hurt..me.".

"Ah. Well, she doesn't want to hurt you, she wants to help you, and that needle will help you get what you need into your body.".

"So..needle...help?", the small girl tilted her head, leaning back to look Amanda in the eyes.

"Yes, needles help, but only if a doctor, nurse, or EMT is using it.".

"Ok.". She held out her small wrist for the EMT to stick the needle in her arm, but instead she only placed a pulse oximeter on her finger. She looked at Olivia and winked at her, making her smile.

AT THE HERSPERTAL(i know how to spell hospital)

"Ok Olivia, Dr. Bennett needs to check you out to see if you're ok.".

"What...she..gonna...do...Manda?".

"Well little bit, I need to take your temperature first. Is that alright?".

Olivia nodded, so the doctor grabbed a thermometer, and placed it under the child's tongue.

"99.8. A little high, but she'll be ok.". The doctor smiled, flashing braces with purple bands on them.

The doctor pulled Amanda aside, and quietly asked

"Rape kit?".


End file.
